


Truth or Dare

by pandapresident



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapresident/pseuds/pandapresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare reveals a little more truth than anyone could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dougxdylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas/gifts).



> This was written as part of a trade with dougxdylas, who also came up with the excellent idea. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope that it's similarly fun to read!

It started off just as so many terrible things do: with an entirely innocent question.

“How come we never play truth or dare?” Kiel asked, his head perched on folded arms like a sleepy angel in a church mural. “Truth or dare is supposed to be an important part of sleepovers but we've never done it once.”

“Because we're all guys!” Doug said. 

“Does that affect the game?” Kiel asked.

“Uh, yeah!” Doug grinned. Dylas rolled his eyes. It was just like Doug to brag about how much he liked girls when they weren't around to whack him back into line. “It'd be way more fun with girls.”

“Okay, then.” Kiel stood up. “I'll go grab Forte. She patrols around here at this time, so it won't take long.”

“No!” Doug said, lunging over the bedsheets spread out over the floor to pull Kiel back down. Dylas was disappointed. Having Forte there to crush the fun out of proceedings and draw her blade on Doug when he got out of line seemed the perfect punishment for Doug's painfully unnecessary display of heterosexuality. “I mean – don't you think she'd feel kind of awkward being the only girl here?”

“Maybe she could round up some of the other girls?” Kiel suggested. Doug's lips flailed as he tried to quickly put together another excuse. 

“I think,” Arthur said, “That it's quite cramped enough in here without adding any more bodies to the mix.”

“Aw,” Kiel said, tucking himself back under his sheets. “It sounded like a fun game. I don't see why we can't play it without girls.”

“Because Doug's chicken,” Dylas said. He knew the real reason, of course, but this way he didn't have to hear yet again about how much Doug liked girls and only girls and girls, girls, girls. It had always bothered him, but now that he'd figured out that unlike Doug, he liked both boys and girls and, in particular, he liked Doug, it stung all the more. 

“What was that?” Doug said, rounding on him. It was meant to appear threatening, but Dylas had long ago developed an immunity to Doug's rage. 

“Doug's scared of what we might make him do,” Dylas continued. “Or what he might have to admit to.”

“Ohhhh!” Kiel said, nodding in understanding. “How about we just promise to go easy on him? Would you play with us then, Doug?”

“No-one needs to go easy on me!” Doug yelled, stamping his foot. “I can take anything! But playing truth or dare with a group of guys is just weird.”

“Guys are notorious for being more ruthless than girls, as a rule,” Leon said, nodding sagely. “I can see why Doug would be afraid to play with us.”

“You can always sit out while we play,” Vishnal said, smiling brightly at Doug. “Why not read a book or something?”

“I'm not going to sit out!” Doug threw himself back down on the bed. “I'm sitting in on your stupid game!”

“Great!” Vishnal said. “So now we need to choose the first – ah – what's the word?”

“Victim,” Leon said. “It was Kiel's idea, so it's only fair that we pick on him to start.”

“Bring it on!” Kiel said, jutting his jaw out. 

“That's the spirit,” Leon said, smiling fondly at him. “So, truth or dare?”

Kiel looked to the ceiling as he mulled over on the choice. “Truth is the 'fraidy-cat's way out, right? Dare.”

“Porcoline sleeps with a bag of flour,” Arthur said. Doug wrinkled his upturned nose even further up.

“Really?”

“Really,” Arthur said. 

“He eats in his sleep,” Dylas explained. “He's less likely to choke on flour and it doesn't make the sheets sticky like sugar.

“Precisely,” Arthur said. “Kiel, your mission is to try to extract that bag of flour from his sleeping frame.”

“And his incredibly strong sleeping grip,” Dylas added, frowning at Arthur.

“I'm on it!” Kiel said, leaping up. He crept out into the corridor. Everyone stayed quiet, listening out for his movements. The hinge on Porcoline's door creaked as it was inched open, then silence fell again. 

“This is mean,” Dylas said. They shushed him. Quiet fell once more.

“PORCO-SPIN!” Porcoline cried, followed by a pained yelp. Kiel ran back in, his face red where Porcoline had hit him.

“No joy?” Arthur asked. 

“Nope, but I got my hands covered in flour!” Kiel said, presenting his white palms to the group. “Does that count?”

“We only asked you to try,” Vishnal said, glancing over to Arthur for confirmation. Arthur nodded. “So you did it!”

“All right!” Kiel said, punching the air. “So who's the next victim?”

“I think the rules say that the person who went last gets to pick,” Vishnal said. 

“Then I pick Leon!” Kiel said, stabbing a finger at his victim. “Truth or dare, Leon?”

“I'll follow your lead,” Leon said. “Dare.”

“Dare,” Kiel repeated. “Guys? Any ideas?”

“Maybe?” Vishnal said. “Come here, I'll whisper it to you.”

Kiel hopped over the stretched out legs and bed sheets to crouch beside Vishnal. The two exchanged whispers and sniggers. 

“All right,” Kiel said, straightening up. “You've got to kiss someone.”

“Is that all?” Leon stood up and strode forwards. Straight towards Dylas, whose heart sunk. He probably couldn't worm out of this after he'd chided Doug about being a wimp earlier. 

“Hey!” Doug protested. “Isn't that crueller to the person he has to kiss?”

“It's okay, Doug, you don't need to protect me,” Leon said, perching down beside Dylas. 

“I'm not!” Doug yelled. Leon ignored him and took Dylas's burning face into his hands. He tilted his head towards his and leaned in. Dylas scrunched up his eyes. 

The next thing he felt wasn't on his lips, like he'd been dreading, but on his nose. He blinked, surprised, to find Leon rubbing his nose against his own.

“Not too disappointed are you, Dylas?” Leon asked, pulling back with a grin.

“Cheater!” Kiel shouted.

“Unfortunately, that is a common method of kissing in some regions,” Arthur said. “You'll have to be more specific next time.”

“See?” Doug said. “This is weird with guys.”

“Why'd you pick on me?” Dylas grumbled, wriggling further under his sheets for protection. Leon laughed and patted him on the back.

“Because you're the easiest to fluster,” he said. 

“Ha,” Doug said, but with less conviction than usual. 

“Not to mention the prettiest,” Leon added, standing up. He strode back to where he'd been sitting before. “My turn to pick, right? Doug, is something wrong?”

“No,” Doug said. He was hunched over on the bed, his arms folded across his chest. Dylas sighed as his stomach constricted painfully. Why did he have to get a crush on a guy who was so upset by the idea of men together that even the sight of them rubbing noses upset him? 

“Good to hear,” Leon said. “Vishnal, your turn.”

“Dare?” Vishnal said, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Excellent,” Leon said. “Dylas, does the restaurant have any chillies in? Unusually spicy ones, preferably.”

“Sure,” Dylas said, getting to his feet. “Be back in a minute.”

“I'll come with you,” Doug said, clambering off the bed.

“I'm only going downstairs,” Dylas said. “I don't need escorting.”

“Don't care,” Doug said, stubbornly following him out of the room. “I'm coming with.”

Doug followed Dylas down the stairs in silence, twisting his fingers this way and that, and only spoke when Dylas stopped at the kitchen to find the chilli pepper. 

“Doesn't this bother you?”

“You tagging along like this?” Dylas asked, pointedly ignoring what Doug was really asking him. “Yes.”

It really did. Normally he enjoyed being around Doug, but he'd done such a thorough job of flaunting his heterosexuality tonight that Dylas had no time for him. He opened up a cupboard and rummaged around for the pot they kept the dried extra hot chillies in.

“No!” Doug said. “The game. Leon.”

“Not really,” Dylas said, shrugging. It wasn't entirely true. He wasn't comfortable with giving or receiving attention in general, especially when it wasn't sincere, but he wasn't going to fuel Doug's outrage towards the game. He pulled out the jar he was looking for and picked a chilli out of it by its stem.

“But he didn't even check with you,” Doug said. “It wasn't your turn. That's not fair.”

“So?” Dylas said, screwing the lid back on tightly.

“So you should be pissed off!”

“Why? Because he said that I'm prettier than you?” Dylas put the jar back where he'd found it. “Come on, they're waiting for us.”

Doug skulked along behind him, not saying anything as they returned to the room. Dylas put the chilli in Vishnal's outstretched hand. 

“So you want me to eat the whole thing?” Vishnal asked.

“No!” Dylas interrupted before Leon could get a word in. “You'll be sick for the rest of the week if you do that.”

“I'll defer to Dylas's judgement,” Leon said. “How much should we ask him to eat, then?”

“A bite would be risky enough,” Dylas said. 

“I'll do it!” Vishnal said, glaring at the pepper in his hand like a mortal enemy. He picked it up and took a chunk out of it with his teeth. Dylas winced. There was no way Vishnal didn't catch a few seeds in a bite that large. Vishnal chewed it, his eyes watering, and swallowed hard. “Done!” he rasped, to a round of applause.

“Oh, damn, I should have thought,” Dylas said. “You'll want some milk now.”

“That would be nice,” Vishnal said, his eyes still watering. He raised his hand to wipe them.

“Wash your hands first!” Dylas said. “Trust me on that one. I rubbed my eye after chopping one once and it wasn't fun.”

“Ah, okay,” Vishnal said. The two of them left the room. Dylas expected Vishnal to split from him outside the bathroom but he followed him to the kitchen and washed his hands there instead. Dylas grabbed some glasses and some jugs of juice and milk. He poured a glass of milk out for Vishnal and held it out to him after he'd finished scrubbing his hands.

“Since you're here, mind carrying these jugs upstairs after you drink that?” he said. “Might as well get drinks for everyone while we're both down here.”

“Sure!” Vishnal said. He gulped down his glass of milk and breathed a heavy sigh. “Oh, that feels so much better. I thought I'd be able to handle the pepper since I love curry so much, but-”

“Yeah, that was a pretty special pepper you had,” Dylas said, smiling. “You okay now?”

“I don't think my stomach is going to like me much for it, but I'll live,” Vishnal said, gathering up the jugs. “Do you think Doug's okay?”

“Who cares?” Dylas asked, leading the way back up the stairs.

“I do,” Vishnal said. “He seems upset.”

Dylas personally felt that anyone who got upset over barely romantic gestures between men deserved all the upset they got, even if they were his friend, but he just shrugged rather than starting an argument with Vishnal. 

“Drinks have arrived!” Vishnal announced as they came back to the party. “What would everyone like?”

“You're not the butler here,” Dylas said, setting the glasses down. “You don't need to serve anyone.”

“And you are off the clock too,” Arthur pointed out. “Sit down, both of you, I can handle drinks from here.”

“Such a model host!” Vishnal said, settling back down. Dylas glanced over at Doug. He was staring at nothing, his usual cheer sapped dry. The sight struck Dylas in the heart even though he'd thought Doug was overreacting. 

“Hardly,” Arthur said, shaking his head. “I completely forgot to set out refreshments for tonight.”

Arthur fixed drinks for everyone while Dylas watched over Doug. He didn't remember the last time Doug had managed to sustain a gloomy atmosphere like this. Leon produced a box of chocolates that they all cooed over, everyone except for Dylas and Doug, but Doug liked sweets. 

“Hey, Doug,” Dylas said. Doug lifted his head to look at him. “It's food. Your favourite.”

“Food is not my favourite,” Doug said.

“Yes, it is,” Dylas said.

“No, it's not!”

“Except that it is,” Dylas said. “Just like Arthur loves glasses and Leon loves teasing people.”

“Maybe there's something I like more than food that I haven't told you about!” Doug snapped. “Ever think of that?”

“Like what, more food?” Dylas asked.

“Anyway!” Vishnal said, clapping his hands like a school teacher jumping in to nip a fight in the bud. “I'd better pick the next person, hadn't I? Doug, do you want to go next?”

“I'm not supposed to want to do it, am I?” Doug asked. “But yeah, whatever. Dare.”

“I have an idea!” Leon said, his eyes alight. He leaned over and whispered it to Vishnal and Kiel. 

“No,” Vishnal said, cutting Leon off. 

“What?” Doug said, frowning. “Are you guys going easy on me?”

“I think Vishnal is,” Leon said, pulling back from the huddle. Dylas could see now that Kiel's cheeks had turned pink.

“Go on then, give it to me!” Doug said, balling his hands into fists.

“I don't think it's a good idea,” Vishnal said.

“What a shame,” Leon said. “But it's Vishnal's choice in the end...”

“Kiel, tell me what it was!”

“Leon said that you should ride Dylas like, um,” Kiel said, pausing to glance apologetically at Dylas, “Like a horse.”

“What?” Dylas yelled. He hurled his pillow at Leon, who was sniggering away.

“No problem!” Doug said, hopping to his feet. “Get ready to be ridden, horse-boy!”

“No, um, not ride in the way you're probably thinking of,” Kiel said. Arthur looked at Leon over his glasses.

“I do hope you know what you're doing, Leon,” he said, frostily. “I would hate to have to report to Forte that you've made sleepovers unsuitable for her brother.”

“Not ride like that, either,” Leon said, fanning himself. “Quite a filthy mind of yours, Arthur.”

“So what did you mean?” Doug asked.

“I want no part of this,” Dylas said. 

“Oh, I see how it is!” Doug yelled. “But you were fine with Leon getting all up in your face!”

“I merely suggested that you mimic riding a horse while sitting on Dylas's lap,” Leon said. Dylas felt his cock twitch involuntarily. “I don't know why Vishnal was so perturbed by the thought of you hopping up and down there.”

“No,” Dylas said. “It's not my dare so I can turn it down.”

“Shame,” Leon sighed. “It does lose something if you're not the horse.”

Dylas grabbed Doug's pillow off the bed and threw that at Leon, too. He was suddenly running out of things to throw at him. 

“Okay, since Dylas has decided not to help me out, I can't do it,” Doug said, shrugging. “So I guess I need another.”

“You have to balance a glass of water between your elbows,” Vishnal said, not letting Leon get another idea out. “Then hop around the room on one leg.”

“Uh, sure,” Doug said. 

Vishnal rushed off to fill a glass with water. He returned with the glass and Doug put his fists up uncertainly, pinching his elbows together experimentally before sticking them out to take the glass. Vishnal stepped back once it was secured. Doug lifted a foot up into the air, wobbling a little. With a deep breath he hopped forward, then again and again, reliant on the momentum to keep him going since he couldn't stick his arms out to help him balance. Arthur clapped as Doug made his way around. Vishnal, Kiel and Leon quickly picked up the applause, followed by Dylas. The water sloshed around as Doug hopped, soaking his shirt. Finally Doug wobbled over and landed, luckily, on the bed. Arthur picked the glass up and put it safely aside.

“Very well done,” he said. “I particularly like how you managed to not break the glass.”

“Yeah, well, I'm great,” Doug said, sitting back down on the bed and grinning.

“Quite,” Arthur said. “Would you like a towel to dry off with?”

“What, and lose the wet t-shirt contest?” Doug said. Leon's ears perked up.

“No,” Arthur said, pointing firmly at Leon. “You have had enough brilliant ideas for tonight.”

“So anyway, I pick Dylas to be the next victim,” Doug said. 

“I'm shocked,” Dylas said. “Truth.”

Doug's face fell. “What?”

“Truth,” Dylas said, stretching out. 

“You're supposed to pick dare,” Doug said, frowning at him. “Kiel said.”

“What's the game called?” Dylas asked.

“Truth if you're a loser or dare if you're not!” Doug said.

“Kiel, remind Doug of the real name of the game.”

“Dylas is perfectly allowed to choose truth if he wishes to be a wimp,” Leon said.

“See?” Dylas said. “I'm allowed. So get thinking of a question, short-stuff.”

“Arthur!” Doug said. “Tell him this is violating party code or something!”

“I can't make him do that.”

“Fine!” Doug leaned over the edge of the bed to glare at Dylas. “In which way do you suck the most?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“The kind you're meant to answer!”

“It's a stupid question!”

“Because I made it for a stupid person,” Doug said, grinning vindictively. “So go on, Dylas, tell us what is most inadequate about you.”

“I get the feeling he wanted you to pick dare,” Leon said, leaning back against the wall. 

“I'm getting that feeling too,” Vishnal said.

“Fine, I'll do a stupid dare,” Dylas muttered. “As long as it gets Doug to quit moaning.”

“Glad you decided to join in with the rest of us non-wimps at last,” Doug said. “Okay, your dare is to kiss me.”

“What?” Dylas asked, gaping at Doug. He'd expected Doug to concoct something degrading for him to do, not that. Of course, it seemed like Doug thought men kissing other men was, at its core, degrading, but then it made no sense for Doug to choose himself as the recipient of the kiss.

“Aha!” Doug said, pointing accusingly at Dylas. “I knew something was up when you were uncooperative before!”

“What?” Dylas asked again. 

“You were so happy to have Leon cosying up to you but you wouldn't even listen to a dare involving me!”

“Because it was obviously going to be messed up, you moron!”

“Yeah, right!” Doug scoffed. “So why are you being all coy now?”

“Probably because you, ah, implicated yourself in the dare,” Arthur said. 

“Shut up,” Doug muttered. “I'm testing him!”

Dylas rolled his eyes and stood up. Doug looked at him, his eyebrows raising questions that he was unable to speak. Dylas leant over the bedposts, grabbed Doug by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. 

He'd always assumed kissing Doug would feel good. Physically, it did, but Dylas was uncomfortably aware of the eyes on him, of the set-up that started it, and how it all seemed to be just some weird quirk of Doug's insecurities that sparked it rather than any real desire. Still, he was too bitter about it all to pull away just yet. He'd show Doug that he was being unreasonable and make him feel bad about pulling this shit in front of everyone by kissing him until Doug pulled back.

Doug didn't pull back, though. He rested a hand on Dylas's arm and leaned in, pushing his lips back against Dylas. It was, Dylas knew, a trick, intended to make him jerk back so that Doug could accuse him of not following the spirit of the game again. Two could play at that game. Dylas parted his mouth. To his surprise, Doug's lips moved with his own, which made it much easier to slip his tongue inside Doug's mouth. 

Doug seemed to know that Dylas knew that they were playing a game, though, and let him enter his mouth. Dylas ran his tongue along Doug's, expecting the other man to pull back, but instead Doug's grip on Dylas's arm tightened and he tugged Dylas closer. 

“Doug, please cease making out on my bed,” Arthur said, interrupting them. They broke apart. Dylas couldn't even bear to look at Doug as he sat back down. 

“But,” Doug said. He sounded a little dazed, Dylas thought, probably because he didn't expect Dylas to fight back.

“Dylas wasn't technically on it,” Arthur said. “Which is just as well, because I dread to think what you would have done if he was.”

“Wha-” Doug said. 

“I don't think we're going to top that,” Vishnal said.

“I'm also against giving Dylas chance to retaliate,” Leon said. Dylas had completely forgotten that he'd be able to choose the next person to play and have the deciding say in what they did. His cock throbbed and he realised, to his utter horror, that he was hard. He hoped that no-one had spotted it.

“Yeah,” Kiel said. “I'm feeling tired now. Let's sleep.”

“I'm going to get some water,” Dylas said, turning to face the door before standing so that the others wouldn't see his hard-on. 

“That did look like thirsty work,” Leon said. 

Dylas hurried down the corridor to his room. He didn't need to drink, he needed release. He'd never be able to sleep with his cock aching like this. He closed the door behind him and pulled his trousers down. If he could just get off quickly he could return without anyone realising that he hadn't gone to get a drink.

There was a knock at the door. Without thinking, Dylas called out, “Yeah?”

“You forgot a glass,” Doug's said through the door. Dylas pulled his trousers back up, opened the door a fraction and peeked out. A pink-faced Doug stood in the hallway with two glasses of water. Dylas stared at him. 

“After you weren't in the bathroom or kitchen, I figured you'd be here,” Doug said. “I dunno how you're going to get a drink in here, though.”

“Yeah, well,” Dylas said, taking a glass, “Thanks.” He pushed the door to shut it but Doug jammed his foot in the way. “What now?”

“I, uh,” Doug said, clutching his glass of water. “Hey, what are you doing in here, anyway?”

“None of your business,” Dylas said.

“So you want to go back together?”

“No,” Dylas said. “I'll be back in a minute.”

“Okay,” Doug said. “I'll wait.”

Dylas glared at him. Doug didn't flinch. Dylas glared instead at Doug's foot that was stopping him from shutting the door. It didn't move.

“Can you move your foot?” Dylas asked.

“Why?”

“Because I want to shut the door, obviously!”

“Why?”

“Ugh, fine.” Dylas downed the glass of water and passed the empty vessel back to Doug. “I'm going to the bathroom. Don't try and join me there.”

“Like I was going to!” Doug shouted after him. 

Dylas slipped past Doug and hurried to the bathroom. Relief flooded through him as he found it unlocked and unoccupied. He locked the door and yanked his trousers down again. He closed his eyes as he wrapped a hand around his cock. His mind lingered on the feel of Doug's lips pressing back against his as he whacked his hand back and forth along the length of his dick. His lips parted as he remembered opening Doug's mouth with his own. He thought of how Doug's grip on him had tightened and he tightened his grip on his cock and came. 

After a very thorough clean-up Dylas returned to Arthur's bedroom. It always felt a little odd to sleep in Arthur's room when his own was so close by. Vishnal and Leon were murmuring to each other over Kiel's sleeping form. Arthur had set down his notebook and glasses, ready to get to sleep. Doug was watching him when Dylas looked over at the bed, but quickly glanced away when he caught Dylas's eye.

“'Night, everyone,” Dylas said, wriggling under his sheets. There was a chorus of “goodnight” in return from everyone who was still awake to wish it. Dylas closed his eyes. Though the evening had raised a lot of questions for him (among other things), he was feeling too relaxed right now to fret about any of them. 

It felt like only seconds later when Dylas was woken up. He parted his heavy eyelids slowly. Everything was dark, so he closed them again. A hand closed around his shoulder and shook it. 

“Wake up!” Doug hissed.

“Why?” Dylas mumbled.

“I want to talk to you.”

“In the morning,” Dylas said, rolling over. 

“Now,” Doug said, jabbing Dylas's back. 

“Fine, talk, but stop poking at me.”

“Not here,” Doug said. 

Dylas groaned. So much for his sneaky plan of closing his eyes while Doug was talking and sleeping through whatever he had to say. He hauled himself up and followed Doug into the corridor. Doug eyed the door nervously as he closed it.

“So what is it?”

“Hey, will they be able to hear us?” Doug asked. “If they wake up, I mean.”

“Probably,” Dylas said.

“Then we'd better go to your room,” Doug said. 

“Ugh,” Dylas said. He wasn't usually so bad in the morning when he woke up, but it seemed that Doug had caught him in the middle of a deep sleep. “Fine, come on.”

He took Doug down the corridor and into his room. Doug switched the light on. It hit Dylas's unadjusted eyes hard. He squinted at Doug.

“Is that necessary?” he said. “How long is this going to take?”

“It's going to take as long as it takes!”

“I meant in time,” Dylas said, yawning. He sat down on his bed. Bits of the previous evening were slowly filtering back into his head. “Are you going to apologise for being a dumbass yesterday?”

“What?” Doug said, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Dylas said, wishing that he'd guessed correctly so he didn't have to think about formulating words, “All that crap about the game being weird with guys and then demanding I get physical with you.”

“I guess,” Doug said, waving a hand impatiently. “That's not really what's important right now.”

“Oh, so you want a rematch?”

“Rematch?”

“Yes,” Dylas said, rolling his eyes. “You didn't want to back down when I kissed you before so you kept going so I kept going so that you couldn't accuse me of not doing the dare properly but you figured out that I knew what you were planning so you kept going too. Then we got interrupted before either of us won.”

“Oh,” Doug said. Dylas was just awake enough to see that Doug was oddly pale now. “So that's what it was.”

“Well, yeah,” Dylas said, his brow creasing. “Wasn't it?”

“Yeah,” Doug said, edging towards the door. His eyes seemed very bright and his voice was cracking. “I was just checking that you knew. Ha, what a stupid game, right?”

“Are you okay?” Dylas asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Doug asked, the corners of his mouth peeled back into a smile. 

“I don't know,” Dylas said. “You've been acting weird all night.”

“I just don't like that game,” Doug said. He sighed. “It's dumb and I hate it.”

“Because you can't play it with girls,” Dylas said. Doug stared at him. “We got it. You like girls. That's what you came in here to remind me, right?”

“Not – not exactly,” Doug said, avoiding Dylas's eyes. 

“Yeah? It sure seems that way.”

“Maybe to an idiot it would!” Doug snapped. A tiny tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. He swiped it away. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“That you're a fucking imbecile!”

“Takes one to know one!”

“Real mature, hay-breath,” Doug said. 

“Why don't you go back to bed?” Dylas said, his mouth curling into a cruel smile. “After yesterday, you'll need to remind people extra hard about how much you like girls.”

“Yeah, I'll let everyone know that I came back to my senses,” Doug said, shaking his head. 

Doug started towards the door, but Dylas had leapt to his feet and intercepted him by throwing his body in front of it. Even in only a second's retrospect it wasn't a wise decision to get so close to Doug, who looked ready to murder him, but that last sentence had made something click in Dylas's brain.

“What do you mean?”

“Get out of my way,” Doug said, trying to push Dylas aside. Dylas dug his heels into the carpet and leaned heavily against the door.

“Tell me what you meant first.”

“I meant that you're an asshole,” Doug said.

“And that made you realise something?”

“Yeah, that I want to leave the room.”

“Other than that,” Dylas probed. “You, ah – you thought that maybe you didn't just like girls?”

“I'm sorry, weren't you literally just telling me that you knew that?” Doug said. 

“Yeah, but,” Dylas said, his mind whirring. Doug was closing off to him now and if he wanted to get him to open up again then he had to think fast. 

“So get the fuck out of my way,” Doug continued. 

“I think that I've misunderstood something,” Dylas said.

Doug laughed harshly. “No shit. Like how to get away from the door so I can leave.”

“I woke up and hauled my ass out of bed when you wanted to talk!” Dylas said, trying to appeal to what was left of Doug's faith in him. “So how about you let me apologise and figure out where I've fucked up?”

“How about no?” Doug said. “I don't want to talk to you. Maybe not ever again.”

No blow could have hit Dylas as hard as those words did. Now that the fight had left him, Doug easily to pushed Dylas away from the door and stepped out into the corridor. Dylas realised that no physical barriers could keep Doug with him now. He'd have to rely on his last and weakest weapon: his words.

“I don't just like girls,” he blurted out, holding onto the door frame. Doug stopped a few steps away, but he didn't turn around. “I like guys, too.”

“Like Leon?” Doug asked. Dylas could hear the sneer, even if he couldn't see it. 

“What kind of masochist do you take me for?” Dylas said. “You've seen the way he messes with me constantly.”

“So how's this relevant?”

“Uh, well,” Dylas said, his palms getting clammy. “Because the kind of guy I like would be you.”

“Bullshit!” Doug said, spinning around. “You tried to wriggle out of two dares with me!”

“Because I didn't want to do them in front of everyone else,” Dylas hissed, more aware than Doug about the sleeping people close by. He sighed. “Or do them knowing how meaningless they'd be to you.”

“You wouldn't talk to me afterwards,” Doug said, still hanging back from Dylas. 

“I, um. I kind of had a situation,” Dylas said, his face burning up. 

“Huh? What kind of...” Doug trailed off, then grinned. “You snuck off to jerk it because of me?”

“Don't say it like that!” Dylas said, hiding his face with his hands. 

“You beat off thinking about me,” Doug said. Dylas swore that the jerk was relishing the moment. 

“Yes, but don't keep saying it!”

“Whoa,” Doug said, louder than Dylas was expecting. He jumped, about to tell him off for being so noisy, when he realised he only sounded much louder because he'd come closer. Dylas stumbled back into his room. “You could have just let me in your bedroom, man.”

“You're not freaking out?” Dylas asked.

“Only because I missed the opportunity to watch,” Doug said. 

“But,” Dylas said, his head spinning, “You spent the evening saying how it wouldn't be fun without girls.”

“Oh, right,” Doug said, the smile slipping from his face. “I kind of expected Leon to try and make us do something to mess with us, yeah?” Dylas nodded and Doug continued. “So I was trying to overcompensate in advance. Then he went after you and just you and...” Doug sighed irritably. “I guess I got jealous. Especially when I thought that maybe you might like him more than me.”

“Idiot,” Dylas said, taking a seat on his bed. He hoped that they wouldn't be leaving his room for a while longer.

“Says the guy who made up a theory about me only kissing him back like that to win a dumb round of truth or dare!” Doug said, following Dylas into his room. He hovered by the door. “Um, so, do you think I should shut this?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Dylas said. He felt his cock swelling again at his rising prospects of getting some action but tried to act nonchalantly. 

“Cool,” Doug said, shutting the door. He hurried towards Dylas, only to stop a step away from the bed. Dylas patted the space beside him and Doug sat down. He swallowed loudly enough for Dylas to hear. “So.”

“Yeah,” Dylas agreed. His face was still hot and he had no idea what to do next. 

“How about we do that rematch you mentioned before?” Doug suggested, glancing sideways at Dylas. “Since we did get interrupted before.”

“Sounds good,” Dylas said, though he felt far less composed than he had done earlier in the evening. That was an impulsive performance; this was going to be real. 

Doug turned to Dylas. He gingerly laid an arm around Dylas's shoulders and leaned closer. Dylas wrapped an arm around Doug's waist, pulling him close. Doug grinned awkwardly at him. Dylas forced a smile back, then worried if he was supposed to just go in for the kiss.

“You weren't nearly this nervous before,” Doug said.

“Neither were you!” 

“I didn't think you'd actually do it,” Doug said, glancing down. Dylas swept Doug's long fringe out of his face and tucked it behind his ear as he listened. “I was so sure that you were repulsed by me or something.”

Dylas dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Doug's, trying to reassure him without words. Doug kissed him back, then broke off to snigger.

“Crap, I didn't mean to make you pity kiss me,” he said. 

“I didn't!” Dylas said. Doug chuckled and ran a hand through Dylas's hair.

“Yeah, well, let me fix that,” he said. Dylas didn't get time to ask what Doug meant before Doug pressed his lips hard against Dylas's own. Next came his tongue, knocking only briefly on Dylas's lips before being welcomed inside. Suddenly all Dylas's nerves evaporated as he fell into the moment, kissing Doug back hard like he'd wanted to do for so long. 

Doug climbed on Dylas's lap, locking their bodies closer together. Dylas put another steadying head around Doug's waist. Doug grabbed it and pushed it lower. Dylas squeezed Doug's ass, almost forgetting to worry what Doug would think to the erection that was poking him. 

“Sure you don't want me riding your lap?” Doug whispered into his ear. Dylas groaned.

“I got hard just imagining it before,” he admitted. “Which I thought you'd hate.”

“Shows what you know,” Doug said, pushing Dylas down on the bed. He smiled triumphantly from his position straddling Dylas's hips, then pulled his shirt off. 

“I knew who I'd vote for in a wet t-shirt contest,” Dylas said, eyeing Doug's bare chest with a smile. 

“Damn right!” Doug said, grinning as he flexed an arm for Dylas. “But, y'know, Leon was right about one thing. You're the prettiest.”

“You've already got me in bed,” Dylas said, his face flushed. “You don't need to keep buttering me up.”

“Sure I do,” Doug said. “You've still got way too many clothes on.”

“Sorry, I was a bit distracted,” Dylas said, removing his shirt. “If you want anything else off you'll have to get off me.”

“Or,” Doug said, glancing down and then back at Dylas with a grin, “I could give you a hand.”

Dylas's cock twitched against Doug in response, but Dylas nodded anyway. Doug shifted back to pull Dylas's pants down enough to unleash his cock. Doug whistled and gave Dylas a thumbs up.

“I imagined you were packing,” Doug began. Dylas cut in.

“Imagined?” he said, wrapping a hand around his cock. “I want to hear about this.”

“Yeah,” Doug said, pulling his own pants down far enough to display his cock and balls. Dylas found his grip on his cock tightening unintentionally. “Late at night, all alone in bed, I'd think about what you look like naked.”

“Ah,” Dylas said, finding his tongue too tied up to manage anything more than a syllable.

“I never thought I'd actually get you to show me,” Doug said, taking hold of his cock and stroking it slowly.

“Let me do that,” Dylas said, softly, as he reached out for Doug's cock. It was shorter than his own, maybe a little stubby, but it stuck up defiantly and it suited Doug perfectly. He laid his fingers on it reverentially. Doug moaned, pushing his hips towards Dylas, who closed his hand around Doug's dick and began stroking it.

“I can't believe I almost missed out on this,” Doug said, rolling his head from side to side. “Mmm, that's so good.” He moved his hand to Dylas's cock and stroked it in rhythm with the way Dylas was stroking him. 

“You did demand that I let you out of here,” Dylas reminded him, teasing the tip of Doug's cock with his thumb.

“Yeah, but some idiot pissed me off with this really thick-headed notion of his,” Doug said, cupping Dylas's balls with his free hand. “I should have talked over him before he could air it.”

“Maybe,” Dylas said, closing his eyes. “Uh, Doug? How far do you want to go?”

“Huh?” Doug asked. “I want to get off.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Dylas said, cracking a smile, “But there are different ways we can make that happen.”

“Oh, yeah,” Doug said, chuckling nervously. “Uh, there is one thing I liked to think about doing with you.”

He dipped down to whisper it in Dylas's ear. Dylas's eyes widened. 

“We don't have to!” Doug quickly added. 

“No, we can if you want,” Dylas said. “But we'll, ah, need some help or it'll hurt.”

“Yeah,” Doug said, nodding uncertainly. “Do you have anything?”

“I think I can substitute for it,” Dylas said. “But you'll definitely need to get off me this time.”

His legs had gone to sleep where Doug had been sitting on them, but he wasn't going to let sluggish body parts slow him down. Dylas swung a bathrobe around his body then popped down into the kitchen. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. He hurried back to his room, where Doug had made himself comfy in his bed.

“You got something?” Doug asked.

“Coconut oil,” Dylas said, holding the bottle up. “It should work, I think, but let me know if it doesn't.”

“Okay,” Doug said, nodding. Dylas climbed into bed beside him.

“I mean it,” he said, pulling his bathrobe off and casting it aside. “We can figure something else out if this doesn't work, so you've got to tell me at once if – if it stings, or something.”

“I will,” Doug said, lying down and spreading his legs. “Oh, should I be on my front for this?”

“Let's try it this way first,” Dylas said, coating a finger in the oil. “I'd – I'd like to be able to see your face.”

“Aw, mushy crap,” Doug said, but he was smiling. 

Dylas rolled his eyes and pressed a finger against Doug's asshole. He slowly pushed it inside him, his eyes locked on Doug's for any sign of uncertainty. Doug stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Yup, feels fine!” he said.

“Yeah, well,” Dylas said, pushing his finger back and forth inside Doug, “There's a little bit of difference between the size of my finger and my dick, so don't get cocky yet.”

“Bet I can take it,” Doug said, puffing his chest out. Dylas chuckled as he spread lube over another finger. “You're going to be so impressed with my huge cock taking abilities.”

“I'd like that,” Dylas said, not meeting Doug's eyes, “But I'll be really mad if you lie about it not hurting because you're so sure that you can handle it.”

“I knoooow,” Doug said. “Man, I can't believe everyone was right about how much you care about me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Dylas asked, pushing two fingers inside Doug.

“No,” Doug said, pushing down on Dylas's fingers to take them deeper inside him. “But that's a hell of a lot harder to adjust to than your fingers.”

“Ha, ha,” Dylas said, separating his fingers inside Doug to check how wide he could go. 

“Hey, Dylas?” Doug asked, softly.

“Yeah?” Dylas asked, ceasing all movements inside Doug immediately.

“Oh, god, it's not that,” Doug said, rolling his eyes. “That's fine, okay? I think I can handle your cock now.”

“Another finger,” Dylas insisted, pulling his hand out. Doug made an impatient grumble but let Dylas lubricate his fingers again and press them inside him. Doug's eyes widened. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, it just feels a lot different,” Doug said, blinking. “Give me a second to adjust?”

“Sure,” Dylas said, stroking Doug's inner thigh with his other hand. “Let me know when you're ready.”

“Okay,” Doug breathed. Dylas felt the pressure on his fingers easing up a little. “I think I'm good now.”

“All right,” Dylas said, gently rocking his fingers inside Doug. “How about this?”

“Yeah, that's fine,” Doug said. Dylas pulled his fingers out. Doug grinned. “Holy shit, do I get your cock now?”

“That was, uh, the plan,” Dylas said, picking up the bottle of oil and wishing he wasn't so easily flustered.

“Let me,” Doug said, snatching it off him. He poured some of the liquid out, rubbed it over his hands, then ran them over Dylas's cock. Dylas groaned as his cock twitched to life after being ignored while Dylas had been concentrating on Doug. “I can't believe you're really going to stick this in me.”

“You do still want me to, right?” Dylas asked. His swollen cock was desperate to get into Doug, but 

“Yeah!” Doug said, lying back down. He wrapped his legs around Dylas's hips. “C'mon, gimme it!”

“Sure,” Dylas said, smiling down at him. He took his cock in hand and pressed it against Doug's ass. A shiver ran down his neck right to his toes as the head of his cock popped inside. He felt his cock embedding deeper into Doug, despite him not moving. He opened his eyes to see Doug pressing his ass down on him. Doug grinned up at him guiltily.

“You seemed kinda distracted,” Doug said, shrugging, “So I figured that I'd help you out.”

“You're just impatient,” Dylas said, stroking Doug's cheek. “But I'm glad that it's clearly not hurting you.”

He slid his cock the rest of the way into Doug, who was peeking down at the action. He whooped as the base of Dylas's cock met with his butt cheeks.

“Doug!” Dylas hissed, his face pink. “What if someone hears?”

“Hey, I just took a huge cock in my ass,” Doug said. “I think that's pretty impressive and worth cheering about!”

Dylas dropped it. They could bicker about what noises were appropriate some other time. Now was for rolling his hips, rocking his cock in and out of Doug's ass and watching Doug's chest rise and fall as he panted desperately. 

“Fuck,” Doug whispered, staring up at Dylas through heavy-lidded eyes, “Dylas. You feel so fucking good inside me.”

“Stop being so hot,” Dylas hissed back, closing his eyes and wishing he could close off the orgasm that was threatening to shoot through him. “I don't want this to end yet.”

Doug chuckled and Dylas swore he could feel the ripples of the laugh around his cock. He kept his eyes closed, not sure he could last much longer while faced with a naked, writhing Doug beneath him. He could happily live in this moment forever but his body was pushing him to end it, forcing him to snap his hips back and forth faster. Doug dug his fingers into Dylas's arm and for a second he was back kissing him at the end of Arthur's bed, but this time he knew that the force behind the kiss was desire. He groaned, burying his cock deep inside Doug for the finale, and opened his eyes again.

His long hair had fallen from his shoulders to create a curtain around Doug's face. Dylas swept it back, embarrassed, but Doug pulled a tendril back and wound it around his finger. Dylas settled beside Doug, wrapped an arm around his waist and started jerking him off.

“Was that, uh, how you imagined it?” Dylas whispered. Doug wriggled happily against him, tugging the bed sheets up to better cover them. 

“Nope,” he said, making Dylas's heart fall. “I always imagined that you had to do me or the world would be destroyed or something.”

Dylas choked back the scoff or a laugh before they could hear which it was going to be. “Why would the world rest on your ass?”

“Hey, I wasn't trying to build an epic story,” Doug said. “Just trying to get off. Speaking of which, go faster.”

Dylas obeyed. “Even so...”

“It – ah! It seemed the most realistic and easy option,” Doug said, closing his eyes. “Anyway – oh fuck, yes, like that – you should be grateful that the world was saved by your cock.”

The sheets bunched up as his grip turned into a fist and he came. Doug rolled over and cuddled up to Dylas. Dylas, who had never been cuddled like this before, decided it was as good as making love, but in a different way. He gingerly wrapped an arm around Doug's warm shoulders.

“Do you think we should go back to Arthur's?” he asked. 

“Pfft, no,” Doug said, his eyes closed. “I'm not getting out of bed again until morning.”

“I think it is morning.”

“You know what I mean,” Doug said. “Go to sleep.”

“But-”

“Sleep,” Doug insisted. “It'll all be fine.”

Dylas stopped trying to argue. After all, if there was anything that they should have learned from the evening it was that they should trust in each other.


End file.
